Darcy's Choices
by Mr.DarcyForever
Summary: Just a little essay I wrote about Darcy's choices. Please read and review!


This was an essay I wrote for my semester final in British literature. It was a cause and effect essay on the choices of a character from the books we had read that semester. As it was my favorite that semester, I naturally chose Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. I hope y'all enjoy! Please R and R.

/

Our choices change us and affect our lives in ways we cannot even begin to foresee.

The causes and effects of Mr. Darcy's actions were: Mr. Darcy arrived at Netherfield and fell in love with Elizabeth Bennet before promptly running; because he ran, he doesn't see her until a few months later in Kent where he proposes to her; then, he runs again and doesn't see her until he practically runs into her at his estate, Pemberley where he endeavors to show her how much he has changed; this time, after she runs, he returns to Hertfordshire and reunites with Elizabeth and they live happily forevermore.

The first thing that happened in the book was Mr. Darcy's arrival in Hertfordshire with Mr. Bingley where Mr. Darcy meets Miss Elizabeth Bennet. While there, he meets the Bennet family. His friend falls in love with the eldest Miss Bennet and Mr. Darcy falls for the second eldest, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He is entranced by her behavior. She doesn't throw herself at his feet, or try to entrap him, or even show him any favor at all. He enjoys this so much because he is used to girls throwing themselves at him under direction from their match making mothers. On one occasion, when Elizabeth is spending time at Netherfield caring for her sick sister, they have several conversations in which they argue and Mr. Darcy discovers that Elizabeth can hold her on fairly well, constantly mocking him in conversation, however subtly. This only adds to the allure. Recollecting his duty as a member of the first circles not to marry outside of his station, Mr. Darcy departs from Hertfordshire dragging Mr. Bingley with him.

After he flees to London, he doesn't see or hear anything of Elizabeth or her family, which explains her unexpected appearance at Rosings Park during his yearly visit to his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, the owner of Rosings Park and extensive property which gives him the opportunity to propose to Elizabeth. Over the course of his stay, he realizes that he loves Elizabeth and must have her for his wife. Mr. Darcy calls upon her one night, fearing for her health as her friend had said that she was not feeling well and had decided not to visit at Rosings that evening. Ascertaining that she was in good health, he proceeds to propose, laying bare his affection for her and how, even though his family would never approve of her and her low connections, Mr. Darcy desires to take her as his wife. She collects herself and gives him the set down of his life, stating that she would never marry the man who destroyed the happiness of her most beloved sister, Miss Jane Bennet, the one who his friend Mr. Bingley had fallen in love with while in Hertfordshire. The one Mr. Darcy had separated from his friend. Mr. Darcy flees the parsonage and writes her a letter explaining his actions and gives it to Elizabeth before promptly fleeing Rosings Park.

Months later, he runs into her at Pemberley, his estate, which intensifies his love for her. Even though Mr. Darcy is surprised to see her at Pemberley, he recovers immediately and resolves to show her how much he has changed. Because, when they were at Rosings, she accused him of being rude, he resolved to change hie behavior towards others. He spends as much time with her as he can, inviting her to dine at Pemberley a few times and introducing her to his sister, Georgiana Darcy. Hopeful that her feelings towards him may have changed because she hasn't glared at him or mocked him in a malicious way once since her arrival, he calls upon her at the inn she is staying at with her aunt and uncle. He finds her in tears, endeavoring to run after her aunt and uncle so that they might leave Derbyshire and return to Longbourn. With more concern than propriety, he inquires after her health and manages to extract from her the news of Lydia Bennet's, Elizabeth's youngest sister, and, the long time rival of Mr. Darcy, George Wickham's elopement. Because of his love for Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy travels to London in search of Wickham and, when he finds them, he pays for the wedding, Wickham's gambling debts, and even more for a commission in the regulars for Wickham. He then promptly swears everyone involved to secrecy for he does not want Elizabeth to know. Mr. Darcy also lied about his motives, concealing from Elizabeth's relatives his love for her.

Next, Mr. Darcy returns to Hertfordshire with Mr. Bingley and reunites with Elizabeth Bennet. He tells Mr. Bingley of his involvement in his separation of his friend and Miss Jane Bennet which helps encourage Mr. Bingley's proposal to Miss Jane Bennet. While calling upon the Bennets with Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy sees Elizabeth. He then returns to town where he is called upon there by his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She lays into him about rumors of his betrothal to Elizabeth Bennet. She tells him that she just came from calling upon Elizabeth where she had refused to consent to never marry Mr. Darcy. Knowing enough of Elizabeth's disposition that, if she had been truly and decidedly against him, she would have openly acknowledged it to Lady Catherine, Mr. Darcy returns to Hertfordshire, filled with hope, and proposes to her while out walking during their first conversation with real substance since the one at the inn in Lambton where he had left her in tears.

The causes and effects of Mr. Darcy's actions were: Mr. Darcy arrived at Netherfield and fell in love with Elizabeth Bennet before promptly running; because he ran, he doesn't see her until a few months later in Kent where he proposed to her; then, he runs again and doesn't see her until he bumps into her at his estate, Pemberley where he endeavors to show her how much he has changed; this time, after she runs, he returns to Hertfordshire and reunites with Elizabeth. Our choices define who we are and what we are to become. By understanding the cause and effect of the decisions of others, we can better understand how our choices affect others and better live our lives.


End file.
